Run Off Into The Sunset
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: All he wanted this whole time was to go run off with her into the sunset, loving each other. But then again, that wasn't up to him either.


S U M M A R Y ;;

All he wanted this whole time was to go run off with her into the sunset, loving each other. But then again, that wasn't up to him either.

N O T E S ;;

This was really raw so if you didn't love it, go ahead and tell me. I'll totally understand.

D E D I C A T I O N ;;

Chandler Jeann because she always uses 'run off into the sunset' and she's obsessed with Shaitlyn and she's practically the best and most awesomest chick on Twitter. So yeah, I hope she likes this.

* * *

_There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy._

_-~-~-~-_

Shane wasn't that romantic of a person. He wouldn't write the love songs in his band.

That was up to Nate.

He never was quote happy and carefree either. He wouldn't smile in interviews.

That was up to Jason.

But one thing he was good at was surprising people.

That was up to him.

And he could really say right now that he surprised himself.

"But... I think I love you." He finds himself blurting out as she starts to walk away from his spot in the camp. She stops in her tracks and he bites his lips as if that'll reset everything. Everything. He wouldn't have met her in the dance studio that one night, he wouldn't have fell in the first few seconds he saw her. He wouldn't be standing here, pouring out his once cold heart.

She looks at him, fear visible in her eyes. He can tell she's scared, scared that he'll break her. How can he blame her? She's able to be broken and he's able to break her.

"No, you don't." She gulps and he frowns. How can she tells him what he feels? "You can't." She orders, staring him down with her dark, dark gray eyes.

"You can't tell me I can't love you. I do with all my heart. Isn't that enough?" He weakly answers, feeling so afraid yet bold at the same time. But her staring is really getting to him. He has to admit, she's good.

"Yes, it is." And he smiles at her and steps closer but she backs up, avoiding his eyes and hugging herself. "A little too much." And his smiles drops and he looks down. This was stupid, this was all a mistake. But wasn't love so amazing? Nate was a jerk and a liar.

Love hurts.

"Caitlyn..." He trails off, looking hurt at her. She sighs and shrugs. "Shane, I like you. I've never known love-"

"Neither have I!"

"But I do know I can't love you. There's no way."

"Why's that?" And he wants her to grin and crack up and tell him it was all a joke so they could go run off into the sunset. So he watches her frown for a crack of a grin and he wants her eyes for a hint of deception. But there's none and he breaks. He truly breaks.

"There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy." She whispers as though if she says that any louder, he'll break and disappear. And if this was what she wanted to say to him, he'd rather it that way. He frowns and goes to touch but suddenly, she's fading away slowly like a mirage and he wants to scream. He wants to let out all he's been feeling these 20 years he's been living.

He wants to break.

And suddenly, he's not in the middle of camp anymore. He's at home, in California, in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. Nate rushes in and frowns at him.

"Shane, not again." Shane stares at him in confusion. Because for a minute, he doesn't remember. And when he does in about two more, he'll want to forget again.

"Go to sleep, man." Nate mumbles, walking out. Shane is still confused until he glances upon his wall and reads

**Caitlyn Rae Gellar**

**1992 - 2010**

**She'll forever live in our hearts as the bright young girl we knew and loved**

And now he remembers. He remembers why he didn't get that happy ending. Because that day, when she left him, she drowned in the lake. Tears dare to run down his cheek and he really doesn't care as he sits up and stares at the picture frame, daring it to break and fall. But it doesn't and he's still not running off into the sunset with her.

He wanted to prove her wrong. But he can't. He can't prove anything anymore. And maybe she was right.

Maybe it was a fantasy.

But damn, it's a better fantasy than the he just had now.


End file.
